jessie on deck: jessie's true name
by Iwa Fury
Summary: ok this is my revised version of my Jessie/Suite Life cross over. Now up for adoption.
1. AN

Okay I would like to know if anyone would want to adopt this story, or I should rewrite it, or even if someone would like to help me rewrite it Please PM me your answer. I'll read over some of your stories to get you're jist writing, if there are more than one persons who wish to take over this story. Thank you, I'd like to know within the month but I'll leavethis opportunity open until mid July


	2. Chapter 1

**ok this is my revised version of my Jessie/Suite Life cross over.**

**no p.o.v**

Day after day Jessie does the same things until one day when she gets a letter inviting

her to her high school reunion. She is so excited to see all her old friend and boyfriend.

She decides to ask Mr. and Mrs. Ross for a month off so she can go. They agreed on one

condition: that the whole family accompany her to the reunion. Jessie is nervous

because of what could happen and she still has to tell them where the reunion is going

to be held. When she tells them that it will be held at the high school itself and that the

high school is the 7 Seas High aboard the S. . Everyone starts to pack and with

in an hour they're on there way to Boston. The reunion itself is in 2 days.

**please tell me what u think.**


	3. Chapter 2

When they arrived the Ross family went to find their cabins. Jessie went looking for her

cabin she accidently bumped into Mr. Mosby. Jessie looked around her and seeing none

of the Roses in sight said " I'm so sorry Mr. Mosby" Mr. Mosby just smiled and said " It's

alright Bailey. Do you need any help finding your cabin? " she was stunned to here her

real name but she smiled and said "Ya I could use some help finding it." So she and Mr.

Mosby walked down the hall until they came to a door and stopped Mr. Mosby said "

Here it is and your roommate is expecting you. Oh and have fun." When she opened the

door she expected to find London inside but instead she found Cody, hard at work on his

laptop when he looked up to find her standing dumbfounded in the doorway he stood up

and said " Well... come in and stay for awhile Bailey." she walked in, shut the door, set

her bag on the bed and ran straight into his waiting arms. They just stayed like that until

a knock on the door brought them back to earth. The person outside said " Hey Jessie

are you getting ready for the pool." Cody a little confused looked at her and mouthed

the name "Jessie?" with a questioning look on his face she said to the person outside the

door "Yes Luke I'm just getting my bathing suit on." When she thought that Luke was

gone she said to Cody "I sorta changed my name because something happened in

Kettlecorn " Cody said "Okay we should get into our suits." and they did.

** Find out what happens next. Please tell me what you think and any ideas for the upcoming chapters. What happened in Kettlecorn?**


	4. Chapter 3

When Bailey woke-up she found herself in a room with 2 beds one of which she was in,

the other had a young man sitting on the end. Bailey was about to scream when the

young man spoke and she realized who he was. She jumped out of her bed and into his

out stretched arms and kissed him on the lips for almost 5 whole minutes. An hour later

Bailey and Cody were out on the sky deck holding hands walking around when they

bumped into Mr. Moseby and Mrs. Moseby (Miss. Tutweiler ). 30 minutes later Cody,

Bailey, Zack, Maya, Woody, Addison, and London were at the smoothy bar talking. At

one point in the conversation the Ross's came over and chatted for awhile. After they

left London said "I got Austin Moon to perform on sunday and he and his friends should

be on board in a couple days." All Bailey could think was "Oh NO!"

**Please tell me what you would like to read in the next chapters because i'm starting to run out of ideas.**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Hey I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this in awhile. R&amp;R_**

Bailey's p.o.v

Cody and I were back at our cabin when he ask me " Ok why did you decide to change your name bailey?"

"Do you really want to know?" he gave me a _seriously look so I started my tail " Well it started after our graduation I went back to Kettlecorn for the summer and Mouse showed up to ask me to stay, I told him that I couldn't. So I left the next morning, leaving a note for my family." I was hoping that he wouldn't want more detail than that. Cody shrugged and didn't ask for any more info than what I gave him. _

_**Ok I know that this chapter was a bit short but thats only because I have a cold which will most likely be gone by the 20th. bye thank you for all of your revuse they keep my inspired. **_


End file.
